1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wavelength converter, an illuminator, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a phosphor is used as an illuminator for a projector.
In the illuminator described in JP-A-2012-013897, the rear surface of a substrate that supports a phosphor is provided with cooling fins. The substrate and the cooling fins are integrated with each other.
The phosphor supporting surface of the substrate receives excitation light directed to the phosphor, and the temperature of the surface therefore tends to increase. In the technology of related art described above, since the heat is transferred to the cooling fins provided on the rear surface of the substrate that supports the phosphor and the phosphor is therefore indirectly cooled, the cooling of the phosphor is undesirably insufficient in some cases.